If I Die Young
by DarkThoughts8899
Summary: Kaylee, Isabella's cousin needs the boys help. But will everything go according to plan or are things better the way time intended.
1. Chapter 1

If I Die Young By DarkThoughts8899

Chapter One: Going Away Party

A/N: Based on the episode with the time machine, "It's About Time!" I needed this story, It's really hard to explain, so it's better to just write this. This is based on my actual feelings, emotions, and hopes (cheesy I know but just read and it'll make sense) If not, please feel free to message me and I'll explain the whole story. Of course the cartoon belongs to respected owners as well as character names mentioned. Kaylee (Hey, that's me) and Rudi are my characters.

Danville August 2009

Isabella peeked around the corner of Phineas and Ferb's backyard fence looking for any sign of her cousin Kaylee. She turned back to the boys and whispered softly. "Are you sure Candace said they were on their way?"

Phineas stood on tip toe trying to tie the last of the balloons up before responding. "That's what mom said." He made of noise of approval looking at his finished balloon bouquet, which looked like real flowers. "What do you think Isabella?"

"They're beautiful Phineas!" She exclaimed hurrying over to him. "She's going to love them." She quickly kissed him on the cheek to which he blushed instantly. "Thank you for everything."

Phineas cleared his throat slightly as his mother walked out of the house carrying a tray of cupcakes. "Thank mom too. She's the party throwing master."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Flynn." Isabella said. "I owe you big time."

Linda smiled sweetly. "It's no trouble at all, Isabella. I mean how many times do you get accepted to Harvard?"

"We got accepted twice." Ferb said walking over with a bowl of strawberry banana punch, Kaylee's favorite.

Linda chuckled. "You boys and your imagination."

"They're here!" Buford said from the back gate.

"Places everyone!" Isabella commanded politely. "Hurry hurry!"

Everyone ducked out of view and hid in they're respected hiding places. Isabella turned off the backyard lights and crouched behind the BBQ grill waiting. Inside, the voices of Kaylee, Candace and Jeremy could be heard.

"Where is everyone?" Kaylee inquired.

"They must be at the movies or something?" Candace said convincingly. "Let's head out to the back and grab the volleyball."

"Wow, Kaylee. I can't believe you got excepted to Harvard." Jeremy said. "Are you excited?"

"About leaving Danville, yes." Kaylee laughed. "But I'm going to miss all of you guys. I've known you since you were young."

"You'll always be my favorite baby sitter." Jeremy teased.

"Hey guys, I can't find that stupid ball, would you mind coming out here and helping me?" Candace called from the backyard.

Kaylee and Jeremy walked out onto the darkened backyard and that's when Isabella flipped the lights on and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kaylee said covering her mouth with her hands. "You guys! What is all this?"

"It's a going away party, to let you know how much we're all going to miss you when you go." Isabella said hugging her cousin gently.

"Oh Isabella, my amor." She said before looking up to everyone else. "Thank you so much!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for a few moments before hearing Buford say."Well let's eat, I'm starving."

"Plates are over here and plastic cups are at the end. We've got cherry cola and root beer..." Linda tried explaining but it was no use, all the kids rushed the table and grabbed whatever they wanted. Satisfied, Isabella led Kaylee over to oak tree where everyone had decided to have a seat.

"So you're going to be a doctor?" Phineas asked before taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Mmhmm." Kaylee smiled taking a seat beside Candace and Isabella.

"You must be really smart." Buford said.

"I try." Kaylee responded with a giggle.

Candace drank a swig of her soda quickly before asking. "How long is that going to take?"

"Four years or so..."

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me you just got out of high school and your going back for another four years?" Candace said with a groan.

"Yep." Kaylee grinned proudly.

"Kaylee loves school, it's a gift really." Isabella said equally as proud.

Phineas gasped. "That reminds me, we got you a going away gift." He said grabbing Ferb's arm and pulling him to his feet. They hurried over to the the back gate and turned to face everyone. "All the way from Colorado..." They opened the back gate to reveal a man with short curly black hair and holding a dozen roses. Kaylee screamed and scrabbled to her feet. "Rudi?" She threw her arms around him and continued to scream. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your going away party, you think I'd miss this?"

"Who's that?" Candace whispered to Isabella.

"That's Rudi, Kaylee's friend from Colorado. She's had a crush on him since she was thirteen."

"Wait what?" Candace asked. "He's little old isn't he?"

"True love doesn't count years." Jeremy said and kissed Candace gently.

Candace smiled and started to giggle. "Well better go introduce myself." She got to her feet and walked over to Rudi and Kaylee who were still hugged tightly together. "Hi, I'm Candace." She said holding out her hand to Rudi.

Rudi smiled and held out his hand to her, one arm still wrapped around the sobbing Kaylee. "Nice to meet you Candace."

"I can't believe you're here!" Kaylee said happily, finally stepping back out of his hug.

"Thank these two for setting it up." He hugged Phineas and Ferb gently.

Kaylee turned to face the boys, tears streaming from here eyes. "Gracias los muchachos! Thank you!" She said before hugging them tightly.

"You're welcome." The boys said in unison.

"Come on boys, let's give these two some privacy." Candace said ushering the boys away when Kaylee had released them from her arms.

Kaylee and Rudi talked for hours under that oak tree, everyone but Isabella and Phineas had gone inside as the night exposed the stars above.

"They seem very happy." Phineas commented,

Isabella nodded. "Thanks to you and Ferb."

Phineas rested his hand a top hers and smiled. "It was nothing..."

"No," Isabella whispered. "It was everything." She breathed before leaning in and kissing Phineas softly. Just as she did Rudi leaned in and kissed Kaylee gently. For a brief moment in time, the world suddenly fell into place. But the funny thing about time, no matter how good things seem to be going, there's always something just around the corner that has the capability of changing everything.


	2. Chapter 2

If I Die Young

ByDarkThought8899

Chapter Two: Gone

A/N: Don't forget to review too everyone. Let me know if you like it, hate it, or if you have idea for a story you'd like me to write you. (Example: Enchanted was for my friend Katie and Same Forever) I'd be happy to write you a one shot as well. Lots of Love Kaylee A

P.S. I know Cold Fire is on it's way, love love love!

Danville

September 2009

RING RING

"Hello?" Linda said picking up the house phone just as they were getting ready to sit down for breakfast. There was nothing special about this particular Monday morning, the sky was neither bluer nor the sunny sun warmer, but this was a day that no one would likely forget. "Isabella, what's wrong..." She started, but gasped. She covered her mouth and started shaking her head.

"Mom?" Phineas asked slowly as she hung up the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Candace, you need to go over to Viv's house..."

Candace nodded and got to her feet. "Mom, what happened?"

Everyone stared at her with curiosity mixed with concern. Linda sat back down at the kitchen table and she was quiet for a while longer. She finally looked up, tears welled up in her eyes. "There was an accident..."

Candace froze eyes wide. "Is Kaylee alright?"

Linda nodded slowly. "She was driving Rudi home and..."

"No!" Candace whispered. "Where's Rudi?"

Linda buried her head in her arm unable to to say what had happened, but no one needed to hear the words to know he was gone. Phineas and Ferb jumped up and followed the sprinting Candace across the street to see a police cruiser in the driveway. Isabella ran out to meet them, but Candace ran right past her and up to Viv, who was in the middle of talking to the police officer. She threw her arms around her and cried.

"Isabella, what happened?" Phineas asked gently.

"Kaylee was driving back with Rudi and it was raining..." Isabella managed to say before she started crying again.

"Where's Kaylee?" Ferb whispered.

"She's at the Hospital." Candace said walking over and wiping her eyes. "In Denver, we're leaving in three hours."

"We couldn't possibly." Phineas said. "I mean, she was your friend Candace, you should go."

"Phineas, I need you to come." Isabella sobbed. "Please? Both of you?"

Phineas looked at Ferb and together they nodded. "Of course we'll go."

"Thank you." Isabella breathed.


End file.
